


fucking angel

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Определённо точно Тайлер не ожидал, что его летние каникулы начнутся со встречи с грёбаным ангелом.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	fucking angel

— Так что ты собираешься делать этим летом? — Тайлер облизывает свое мороженое, которое начало течь по пальцам, параллельно разговаривая с Дженной.

Они шли по парку, радуясь окончанию учебного года и обсуждая их планы на лето.

— Мои родители опять собираются забрать меня к тёте в Кливленд почти на всё лето, так что я думаю над тем, как этого избежать. А ты как всегда проведёшь три месяца в своей комнате в обнимку с ноутбуком?

— Ты же знаешь, что я не переношу жару, да и… О БОЖЕ, ДЖЕННА, ТЫ ЭТО ВИДИШЬ?! — прокричал Джозеф, нервно толкая свою подругу.

— Что?! Где? — девушка начала оглядываться по сторонам и приглядываться, пытаясь найти источник такой бурной реакции друга.

— Да как ты можешь не видеть этого?! Посмотри прямо, там же грёбаный ангел, а его улыбка… Тебе не кажется, что здесь стало как-то слишком душно? — в голосе Тайлера слышны нотки истерики.

— А-а, ты про Джоша что ли? А я и не знала, что он опять поменял цвет волос, — совершенно спокойно отвечает Блэк.

— Чт… Ты знаешь кто это? И не познакомила меня с ним? — а вот теперь Тайлер звучит обиженным.

— Если бы ты хоть иногда смотрел по сторонам, то знал бы, что Джош ходит с тобой на некоторые предметы, — говорит Дженна, и Джозеф закатывает глаза. — Да и в чём проблема самому подойти и познакомиться? Он милый, так что не переживай.

— Но я даже не знаю, что ему сказать и, чёрт, — Тайлер замолчал, смотря как Джош снимает кепку, — его волосы — самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел. Кажется, я слишком сильно хочу их потрогать.

— Вот об этом и скажи. Давай, вперёд, — Дженна не выдерживает и толкает друга вперёд, а сама идёт в тенёк на лавочку.

Тайлер пролетает два метра, останавливается и поворачивается к своей подруге. Он выглядит слишком потерянно и испуганно, из-за чего Блэк начала смеяться и махать руками, чтобы он подошёл к парню. Джозеф показывает подруге средний палец, делает глубокий вдох, поворачивается на 180 градусов и пытается идти как можно спокойнее.

Он прошел пару метров, но ощущение, будто это были километры. Именно в тот момент, когда он подошёл к самому красивому в мире человеку, Тайлер понял, что забыл совершенно все слова и не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Он открывал и закрывал рот, пока его не заметил Джош:

— Привет! — поздоровался он. — Ты же Тайлер, да? Мы с тобой ходили вместе на математику.

— Я д-да, я он. П-привет, — Джозеф совсем растерялся от этой обворожительной улыбки, но подумал о том, что если он сейчас не соберётся и не скажет что-нибудь нормальное и желательно милое, то Дженна его побьёт. Но всё, что его мозг смог выдать, это:

— Мне можно… Мне можно эм-м потрогать твои волосы?

Когда до Джоша дошёл смысл сказанного, он начал улыбаться ещё шире, а Тайлер думал о том, что сейчас он либо превратится в лужицу, либо сгорит от стыда. Он даже не сразу понял, что ему ответили «конечно», пока не увидел выжидающий взгляд.

Джозеф растерялся ещё сильнее, но желание потрогать волосы парня никуда не пропало, так что он потянулся трясущейся рукой к голове парня и в тот момент, когда он прикоснулся к волосам, он решил, что попал в рай. (На самом деле Джош тоже так думал.) Кажется, он стоял так минут пять, пока не выдал:

— Они такие мягкие. Ты знал, что твои волосы самая прекрасная в мире вещь? — будто загипнотизированный пробормотал Тайлер, а потом, когда понял, что он сказал, ударил себя по лицу и промычал что-то типа «вот дерьмо» и «ну что за идиот».

Джозеф в который раз уже мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, пока не услышал самый красивый во всей вселенной смех, и вот он уже опять в раю. Он всё ещё прятал лицо за руками, пока не услышал смущённый голос:

— С-спасибо? Из-за покраски мне приходится пользоваться всякими масками, из-за которых они такие мягкие, но всё равно спасибо. Мне приятно, — Джош не переставал улыбаться и отправлять Тайлера куда-то далеко отсюда.

Всё, что мог сделать Тайлер — это улыбнуться.

— У тебя красивая улыбка, — сказал Джош и в этот момент они оба покраснели, а Тайлер начал улыбаться так сильно, что перестал чувствовать свою челюсть.

Они так и стояли, улыбаясь друг другу, пока Тайлер не выдавил из себя:

— Ты бы… Ты бы не хотел, не знаю, сходить куда-нибудь со мной?

— Да! Да, конечно, — голос Джоша звучал слишком счастливо.

— Тогда, э-эм, когда ты свободен?

— Мы бы могли пойти сейчас. Тут как раз неподалёку есть Тако Белл, — предложил парень, а потом испуганно пробормотал: — Если ты конечно не против.

А Тайлер определённо был не против, поэтому он опять мысленно отправился летать в облаках, но опомнился, когда увидел, как Джош начал нервно кусать губу.

— Конечно не против! Я согласен, звучит отлично, — Джозеф не знал, чему он радуется сильнее — тому, что он идёт на свидание в Тако Белл с грёбаным ангелом или то, что лицо этого ангела снова отображало искреннее счастье.

Когда они проходили мимо Дженны, Тайлер показал ей большой палец вверх и одними губами произнёс «спасибо», на что в ответ получил два пальца вверх и счастливую улыбку подруги.


End file.
